1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to tool accessories and, more particularly, is concerned with a tape measure secured to a belt holster using a lanyard.
2. Description of the Related Art
Devices relevant to the present invention have been described in the related art, however, none of the related art devices disclose the unique features of the present invention.
In U.S. Pat. No. 8,322,586 dated Dec. 4, 2012, Davis disclosed a holster and belt assembly for a box cutter. In U.S. Pat. No. 8,683,710 dated Apr. 1, 2014, Johns disclosed a tape measure tool with lanyard. In U.S. Pat. No. 8,403,132 dated Mar. 26, 2013, Moreau, et al., disclosed a retractable tooling apparatus and tool pouch. In U.S. Patent Application Publication U.S. 2012/0168472 dated Jul. 5, 2012, Mathews disclosed a drop prevention tool holster. In U.S. Patent Application Publication U.S. 2013/0181019 dated Jul. 18, 2013, Salentine, et al., disclosed a pouch or holster coupled with a retracting device. In U.S. Patent Application Publication U.S. 2014/0310969 dated Oct. 23, 2014, Moreau, et al., disclosed a tape measure holder.
While these devices may be suitable for the purposes for which they were designed, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as hereinafter described. As will be shown by way of explanation and drawings, the present invention works in a novel manner and differently from the related art.